Between Two Evils
by CollabStories
Summary: When 2 sister, Kia and Izzy, get trapped in a Yu-Gi-OH world, they think its a fangirl dream come true. The adopted girls are closer than anyone, but when the true reality of this world hits, they are pulled apart. Them, and the rest of the characters are put in a life or Death battles, with their lives on the line. In one duel, the girls go head to head, the price? The others life
1. It started out so normally

"_Just stay here till I come back." I heard her say, her voice sounded posh and highly educated. So I stood there, and did what she said, like I always did. I always did what I was told, but I somehow ended up being the blame for everything. I couldn't do anything right. The clouds started to fill the sky, as the sun led way for the moon, and still I stood there. Waiting. It was cold, the wind biting at the edge of my face. I waited. Water poured from the sky, rain drenching my clothes. I sat down, weak, but still waiting. For someone. Something. Anything to notice me and help me. Then she appeared. A girl just slightly older than me, hair a chocolate brown, and her eyes a matching colour. Holding out her hand she took me away from the rain and cold and into the warmth and dry. She fed me, washed me, and gave me dry clothing. She was kind to me, and told me everything was okay. From that moment on, I never left her. I owe her everything._

"Hey Izzy come on will ya. We've got to get home before mum gets annoyed." Kia called. Oh, so I better introduce myself. I'm Izzy, my hair is died a light bluer, with purple underneath. I'm 15 almost 16 years old with emerald eyes and LOVE Yu-GI-Oh! We were walking along the quiet little street on our way home, when I noticed something shimmering in one of the alley ways.

"Kia, come look at this." Running towards it, it seemed to be something gold! A Millennium key!

"Kia looks!"

"Hmm, it's quite realistic, a cosplayer probably dropped it."

"Can we keep it?"

"Sure why not, now come one we're going to be late" she laughed, with hat we headed off back home.

"Honey I'm home!" Kia called as we entered he empty house. Mum worked till late most days so we'd just entertain ourselves. Switching on TV we began our usual routine. Kia would grab snacks, while I'd grab our decks, and we'd have duel while Yu-Gi-Oh played. Followed by watching Little Kuriboh. I and Kia were sat at the end of the armchair, laughing with the laptop on our knees. Who could have thought, that Friday, would have been the last usual day we'd have for a long time.

It started out as any other Saturday would. Mum woke me and my sister up early so she could go to work and leave us in charge. I grabbed a shower, and re-died my bright blue hair, leaving the purple highlights since they stayed in for longer. Brushing through my hair, it fell straight and flat against my shoulder, reaching just to the middle of my back. My eyes hurt from the contacts I was wearing lately so I took them out and replaced them with my chunky geeky glasses, I wasn't about o impress anyone now was I? Sitting n my bunk, I watched as my older sister, Kia, blow dried her brown hair. We did everything together, she was only a few months older yet she felt like a much older sister. She always called me Childish and naive, and I guess she was kind of right. Being the Yu-Gi-Oh nerd I was, I would get picked on a lot, and she was always there defending me. Ever since the day she found me. We weren't blood related, but she was really like a real older sister, I would have gotten no-where without her.

So it all began, just after we got home from walking the dog. We were soaking wet, so I had to get changed into a black shirt, with a picture of Malik saying

"Do you want hug?" the back covered in red slashes. I picked out a black and red skirt, and big long black boots. My hair was a mess, so I stuck a beanie on my head, put my duel disk system replica and headed back down stairs to play Pokémon!

"Hey Izzy." Kia said lazily from her laptop

"Yeh"

"Why doesn't Little Kuriboh update already?"I giggled slightly

"Because he likes to make us suffer? Hey want have a duel!"

"Hell yeah." I went to grab our cards from the kitchen, when I heard a clatter, a shadow ran past us.

"Kia." I whispered shakily

"Huh what is it?"

"Come here, and whisper!"

"Are you okay, Izzy, what wrong?" her voice became concerned as she joined me behind the cabinet. There was another rattle; someone was in the living room. Tiptoeing silently, Kia went to the door, and jumped out and attacked them.

You'd never guess who she caught!


	2. Well That was Different!

Kia's POV  
I stared down at the person I had just attacked. Only one thing ran through my mind at the moment. This was either a sick joke by those jerks that always pick on Izzy and me, or Shadi had just broken into our house. I glanced at my little sister, who happens to be the same height as me, and saw she was shocked as well.  
Let me rewind a bit and properly introduce myself, I'm Kia, Izzy's older sister. Unlike her, I'm already 16, have brown hair and brown eyes, and happen to be naturally tan. Our parents adopted me from Japan when I was little so I still remember the language. I love anime and manga, but I like dancing more than I do gaming. Dueling is a different story, I love it as much as dancing, but not as much as I care about Izzy.  
Back to the whole Shadi-just-broke-into-our-house fiasco, I realized a few things. One, I was still sitting on him. Two, he was starting to stir. And three, we were home alone. Acting fast, I got off him and turned towards Izzy.

"Go get the phone and get ready to call for help," I commanded. Izzy nodded before running off to find the phone. I waited until he started to open his eyes before speaking again. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
"My name is Shadi and I came here looking for the Millennium Key," he explained. I looked him in the eyes and saw he was telling the truth. "I sense it is in this building somewhere."  
"I got the phone!" Izzy came jogging back in, the phone in hand along with our decks still in her other hand.  
"You duel?" Shadi said, looking at the three decks, well the brown belts where we each kept our decks, as he stood up.  
"Yeah," Izzy replied. "Kia and I love dueling! Sadly we don't know anybody else who does. Oh and the Key is in my bag, I'll go get it!" For a few seconds I wondered how she knew until I mentally face-palmed.  
"Baka, kanojo wa futatabi tōchōta,*" I muttered, not wanting anyone else to understand what I was saying. I looked up at Shadi and realized he was looking at my shirt, either in confusion, amusement, or possibly both. My red t-shirt had, in white lettering, "Screw the rules, I'm a Kaiba bros fan" on the front. Something I'm sure he had never seen before.  
"I see both of you are fans," he observed. I had the feeling that Shadi didn't need the Key to figure out much about people. "And sense that you are both lonely."

"We have each other," I replied. "But besides that, I guess you're right."  
Silence filled the room. Izzy must have been looking through all her bags or was searching for pen and paper so she could get Shadi's autograph. I looked down at my hands, studying the fabric of my black fingerless gloves. They made me feel like a professional duelist to be honest.  
"I got it!" Izzy yelled, running into the room. She stopped before she could crash into Shadi, or anything else for that matter. "Here ya go."  
"Thank you," Shadi nodded before taking the Millennium Key from her hands. He looked at us, causing me to want to squirm, as if looking into our souls. "Many have been give the same test, but have failed. There is something different about you two."  
"Test?" We repeated.  
"That whole thing was a test?" Izzy replied. "And we passed?"  
"Why can't more test require no studying?" I added. "And good different or bad different?" The only reply I got was a look that seemed to say "Does it really matter?".  
"Yes," he replied. "As a reward, you will be given one of your hearts' desires."  
"A Marik plushy?" Izzy hopefully asked.  
"My own Blue Eyes Jet?" I eagerly asked. Hey, you gotta admit it would be awesome to have one.  
"Not exactly," Shadi smirked. "The chance to go to my world. But be warned, the dangers will be real."

Izzy and I made eye contact, silently agreeing that this was something you didn't pass up. Besides, depending on the time frame we ended up in, we could face little to no danger. Handing me my belt that had my deck in the attached pouch, Izzy nodded at me.  
"Okay," I said. "Thank you for doing this."  
"There is a great chance you will regret thanking me," Shadi warned.  
The Millennium Key began to glow. Izzy and I stared in wonder as it glowed brighter and brighter. I was soon forced to cover my eyes the light was so bright. Suddenly it felt as if the whole around me was gone, like I was just floating in space.  
That feeling ended abruptly when the ground came rushing up at me. Well, technically I fell but it sure seemed like the ground was out to get me. The air escaped my lungs once the ground and I officially met.  
Weakly lifting my head, I noticed it was dark out, and that black spots were starting to cloud my vision. The lamppost gave off enough light for me to see two black blobs coming towards me. I could have sworn I heard voices but I ended up passing out before I could confirm anything.

*"Idiot, she was eavesdropping again."


End file.
